


Supersomething

by katie_night



Series: Glyden City [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Minho Ships It, Sonya and Lizzy are twins, Thomas blushes a lot, WICKED | WCKD is Good, newtmas - Freeform, teresa is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_night/pseuds/katie_night
Summary: "How'd you get your powers?" Viper asked."I am not playing twenty-one questions with you," Thomas retorted. He pulled up the bottom of his mask and took a bite out of the burrito."It's not twenty-one questions. It's just questions and we can take turns," Viper smirked.-Thomas is a superhero named Mirage. Newt goes by Viper, and he's no hero. It's a shame that Thomas is head over heels in love with Newt.
Relationships: Chuck & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Aris Jones (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Brenda (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Chuck (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Glyden City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565377
Kudos: 9





	Supersomething

**March 13 2018: 10pm**

**Thomas**

He watched silently as Viper crept across the roof of the house. The house was huge, admittedly. It was also the house of Gally, one of the people that Thomas hated the most. He bit his lip. So should I stop his house from getting robbed, or not? Even with all of Thomas's hero-ness and brilliant morals, he really wanted Gally to get robbed. Thomas shook off the thought, Viper is dangerous. Thomas cracked his neck. He kicked his legs around a couple of times, obviously stalling as much as possible. He willed for platforms to appear. Ones that he could use to get to the house.

Thomas took a flying leap to the first floating stone platform, which disappeared as soon as his foot left it. Easing the tightness in his skull. Thomas hopped back and forth towards the house. His foot hit the last stone and he launched himself into an elegant front flip. Thomas landed in the classic superhero pose.

When Thomas got his powers, four years ago, he watched countless superhero movies. Upon seeing the dubbed 'superhero landing(he only started calling it that after he watched Deadpool)' he immediately thought it was insanely stupid, and probably painful. When he first started fighting crime he forced himself to do anything but that. At first he started off landing in a squat position. It worked, once. All the other times he fell on his ass. At some point, Thomas remembered, he landed on his ass while trying to catch Viper.

**July 2015** ****

**Thomas**

Thomas was stalking Viper, again. Viper was sprinting down a long alleyway, at two o'clock, in the morning.

\--

Thomas had stolen a police radio from his dad(he has like eight, its fine), and it woke him up, with something about a store break in.

Thomas immediately suited up, tripping a few times but he would usually be able to conjure an object to stop him from falling over.

Thomas conjured up a skateboard and envisioned a track, or a hill, or a path, take your pick. He pushed off and rolled down the path. The wind whipped through Thomas' hair as he crouched lower to gain speed.

Thomas arrived at the site of the break in. He spotted Viper, kicking ass, which instantly raised an eyebrow. Damn, that was a nice kick, Thomas thought. Thomas shook his head and assessed the situation there weren't any robbers... unless- no, why would Viper fight them? Viper took down the last robber with a violent back layout and wrapped his thighs around the robber's neck. He jerked backwards and flipped himself and the robber onto the ground, coming out on top. Viper stood, brushed off his knees and cast a quick look around the scene. He then darted towards the tall buildings, that cast dark shadows. Thomas knew that Viper would be at an advantage, being able to see in the dark and all. Thomas leaped off the roof and created a ramp for him and his skateboard.

Thomas was stalking Viper, again. Viper was sprinting down a long alleyway, at two o'clock, in the morning. Thomas sprinted along the roof. he reached the end of the building without realizing it. A second later he was free-falling. In Thomas' panic he managed to conjure an odd, very faulty jet pack. It shot Thomas towards Viper, very quickly. Too quickly. He was in front of him. Something shifted and Thomas began to zoom upwards. Making a quick decision, Thomas willed the jet pack to vanish. Thomas began falling, doing messy flips in an attempt to point his feet toward the ground.

Thomas hit the ground. He realized that Viper had been watching him for quite a bit, and amused grin on his lips. Thomas attempted to land properly, failing miserably. His squatting turned out terribly. Thomas lost his balance and tipped backwards, promptly falling on his ass.

"Well done, truly," called out a sarcastic British voice. Thomas looked up, he felt his cheeks flare, thank god Viper couldn't see his mortified expression. "Get some sleep Greenie. You seem to need it," and with that he parkoured onto a dumpster and up onto the neighboring building.

"Shut up," Thomas grumbled. He heard a snort, followed by an all out laugh.


End file.
